dreamer...
by daredevil
Summary: have peter and sophie met their match with the new girl? please review!
1. dreamer... part 1

In a blue car driving on a mountain road.  
Man: hello? Are you paying attention to me? Take those earphones off, please!  
Girl: what do you want? Can't you just leave me alone for two seconds? Joe! Please just give me a break!  
Joe: I'm your therapist! It's my job to bother you! You're grandmother pays me to not give you a break!  
Girl: ::sighs:: whatever. Are we gonna be there any time in the next century?  
Joe: yeah. We'll be there in a few minutes.  
  
The blue car drives past the Mt. Horizon sign. The car parks in front of main building. A man steps out and greets Peter and Sophie.  
  
Joe: hey! (looking at the girl in the car) Get out of the car and grab your stuff! It's not going to do you any good to sit in there! (turns to Peter) well hello! I'm Joe Brown, it's a pleasure to meet you. I believe we talked on the phone?   
Peter: yes, I believe we did. I'm Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie. And that must be Elizabeth?  
Joe: yep. That's Lizard. She's quite a handful so beware. I've been her therapist since she was eight and I can tell you from my own personal experience that she knows how to get her own way. All I can say is never underestimate her, smartest kid I've ever met.  
Sophie: we've dealt with some pretty tough kids before, we'll be sure to take good care of her.  
Joe: I hope you will. I've only heard good things about your school. If you can help Lizard, I see her grandmother being very happy. And when her grandmother is happy, the money flows. See what I mean?  
Peter: ::frowns:: we'll help Lizard because everybody deserves a second chance.  
Joe: of course! There are some things you should know, however.   
Sophie: such as?  
Joe: Lizard isn't big on being touched and she freaks out when you touch her headphones. So don't try and give her a hug with out her permission and don't touch her headphones. And beware of her dog. That dog was trained to protect Lizard, don't make sudden movements around him. And Lizard is a rather destructive person. I would watch out for your valuable stuff. She tends to end up destroying things.  
Sophie: well thanks for telling us.  
(Lizard has drug her bag up to where the adults are standing. Her dog is trailing behind her. She's glaring at the ground.)  
Joe: well. Ok. Lizard, I'm gonna leave now. Your grandmother should be calling you later this week. Be good. Please don't destroy anything valuable.  
(Lizard didn't say anything but waves good bye.)  
Peter: well. This is Mt. Horizon and we here to help you. Right now you are going to go with Sophie who's going to check your luggage. After that you'll get to meet your group, the cliffhangers. I'll see you in a little while. (Lizard rolls her eyes. Peter walks off)  
Sophie: ok c'mon. Let's go get your luggage checked out.  
  
Sophie and Lizard are in a room, going through her luggage.  
Sophie: ok. I'm gonna have to take this aspirin. And while you're living here, there are some rules you are going to have to follow. No sex, no drugs, and no violence.   
(no response from Lizard)  
Sophie: hello? Did you catch that? Would you take those headphones off please? Lizard, c'mon.   
(Sophie reaches toward the headphones, Lizard grabs her arm firmly. She shakes her head no.)  
Sophie: ok. Fine. Keep the headphones on. ::sighs:: so Lizard, what's your dog's name?  
(goes over to pet the dog. Lizard grabs her arm again.)  
Lizard: (quietly) be careful. Walk up to him slowly with your hand out. Let him sniff you first.  
(Sophie looks shocked that Lizard has talked but does as she's told.)   
Sophie: hi there doggy. ::smiles:: (the dog wags his tail.)  
Lizard: Trouble.  
Sophie: What?  
Lizard: My dog's name is Trouble. ::smiles:: They always called us 'double trouble'.   
Sophie: They who?   
(no response from Lizard. Her smile is gone, the blank stare is back.)  
Sophie: well ok. Let's go meet the rest of the group.  



	2. dreamer... part 2

I failed to mention in 'part 1' that none of the characters (other than Lizard, Joe Brown, and Lizard's grandmother) are mine. They all belong to Fox Family Channel, i guess.  
  
Previously: Lizard has arrived, been a pain in the butt, and is currently getting a drug test.  
  
Later on that afternoon.   
Sophie: I don't know Peter. A dog? Headphones? That's against the rules. If we allow Lizard to keep them, what are we telling the other kids?  
Peter: Sophie. She's a runaway. Her therapist called me to place her in this program because he was worried she'd run again. The last time they found her, she was living with a drug dealer. This girl is heading for destruction, real fast too. I agree that the headphones are not necessary but you saw how she acted with her dog. She opened up to you, she actually talked when you brought up the dog. Obviously the dog means something to her. And until we can figure how else to get her to open up, the dog can stay. Besides, the kids could use a dog, it could give them extra responsibility. And about the headphones. How were you planning on getting them away from her? From what I've read in her file, she can be rather deadly if she wants to be.   
Sophie: ::sighs:: What else is in her file that I should know about? And what if she kills one of our kids? I just don't know, Peter. This seems like a bigger risk than we normally take.  
Peter: Cheer up, Sophie. Like you said, we have handle tough kids before. And about her file...  
Sophie: yes?  
Peter: her parents are dead, her father committed suicide.  
Sophie: Wait a minute? Is there a history of suicide in her family?  
Peter: no not exactly.  
Sophie: that's not a good enough answer! if there is a possibility she might commit suicide, then she shouldn't be here!  
Peter: relax, Sophie! She's never attempted suicide.  
Sophie: (interrupting) that we know of!  
Peter: Sophie (patronizing tone) This girl has just gotten under your skin. we will watch her extra careful and make sure she doesn't do anything she's not suppose too.  
Sophie: Fine. Since you seem to know so much about this girl, who do you think her buddy should be then?  
Peter: I was thinking Daisy and Shelby.  
Sophie: Those two? Do you really want there to be a fistfight?  
Peter: perhaps they will be able to provoke her into speaking. ::smiles::  
Sophie: hmph. I hope you know what you're doing!  
  
In the cafeteria.   
Shelby: a newbie?  
Juliette: yeah! She's suppose to be really rich and famous. ::big cheerful smile::  
Auggie: really? What's her name?  
Juliette: uh…  
David: Elizabeth Mentzer.  
Juliette: yeah! That's her name! (Shelby rolls her eyes at this)  
Daisy: The Elizabeth Mentzer? That can't be right! She's like 70 years old!  
Scott: it must be her granddaughter. She's really nice.  
Daisy: oh! You mean Lizard Mentzer is coming here? Isn't she suppose to be a genius?  
Scott: yeah. She took over her father's business after he died when she was like 10 or 11 years old. They always call her the Biz Whiz Kid in the papers.  
Shelby: You've met this girl?  
Scott: yeah, she and my father use to do business. He would always drag me along. I think he tried to use our friendship to get her to make a deal with him or something, because she suddenly stopped all business with him and ended our frienship.  
Daisy: Same here, but knowing my father, it was a dirty deal. They always underestimated her.  
Auggie: Well I wonder what a girl like that could be doing here.  
David: probably cause she's screwed up like the rest of us.  
Shelby: (rolls her eyes) You have an amazing way of stating the obvious.  
David: why thank you, Shelby.  
  
Sitting in the dorm (Shelby, Daisy, Juliette, and Sophie)  
Shelby: So when is the Whiz Kid coming?  
Sophie: (gives Shelby a stern look) In a few minutes. Now Shelby and Daisy, Peter thinks that you two should be Lizard's buddies.  
Daisy: the two of us? I've never heard of two buddies before.  
Juliette: What about me?  
Sophie: I think a little tough love is necessary right now. Juliette you should be her friend rather than her keeper.  
Shelby: What? I can't be her friends with the new rich kid?  
Sophie: (sharply) Now you know I didn't mean that. (angrily) Don't go twisting my words!  
Daisy: Sophie, calm down. Shelby was just being Shelby, you know that!  
Juliette: What's wrong, Sophie?  
Sophie: nothing! Now this new girl might seem a little scary…  
Shelby: (interrupting) the newbie scares you does she? What did she threaten you? Hit you? Hurt your feelings?  
Sophie: (distracted) something like that. Now about this new girl.  
Daisy: (interrupting) Sophie, you're keeping something from us.  
Shelby: What's this girl's story? I mean if we are going to be her keepers then I think we need to know what we are getting ourselves into.  
Sophie: ::sighs:: She's a runaway like you Shelby. She lived on the streets and in a drug dealer's place for two years. She's just got this… (at a loss for words)  
Shelby: What? A blank look in her face that scares you? Always wears this slight smile like she knows something about you that you didn't tell her?  
Sophie: (looks at Shelby) yeah.  
Shelby: It's ok. It'll go away in a while.  
Sophie: Well maybe you can help her.  
(Peter walks in)  
Peter: hey Sophie, could I talk to you?  
Sophie: (walks over to Peter) What's taking so long? Where's Lizard?  
Peter: There were some problems with the drug testing and such.  
Sophie: What kind of problems? Did they find drugs in her system? I thought her file said she didn't do drugs!  
Peter: no drugs. Apparently Lizard just isn't a big fan of doctors and nurses.  
Shelby: (yelling from across the room) She lived with a drug dealer but didn't use drugs. Now that's a funny thing if I've ever heard it.  
Peter: Shelby, this is a private conversation.   
Shelby: (muttering) Well excuse me!  
Peter: (looking toward the door) and here comes Lizard now. ::smiles::  
(Lizard walks in. Her headphones are on her ears again. Her dog is trailing behind her. She is neither smiling nor frowning, almost as if she's on some other world)  
Peter: Now see Lizard, that doctor wasn't so bad! And that nurse was very nice, wasn't she?  
Lizard: (looks at him blankly)  
Peter: Everybody, this is Lizard. Shelby, why don't you show her where her stuff is? And then you all can come to dinner. After dinner we'll have group, so we can all introduce ourselves to Lizard.  
(Peter and Sophie leave, but not before Sophie gives Shelby a stern look)  
Juliette: (walks up to Lizard) Hi! I'm Juliette and it's very nice to meet you! ::her usual perky self::  
Lizard: (nods her head slightly to acknowledge Juliette)  
Shelby: I'm Shelby and this is Daisy.  
Lizard: (look of surprise on her face when she sees Daisy, but it quickly disappears)  
Daisy: Hey! How long has it been?  
Lizard: (no answer, but she smiles)  
Juliette: Well it's time to go dinner, you can meet the rest of the group!  
  
  
  



	3. dreamer... part 3

Later on in the day...Group.  
  
Sophie: Well, as you might already know, we have a new cliffhanger. Her name is Lizard Mentzer.   
(Lizard nodded her head in acknowledgement. She's still wearing her headphones but seems to be paying attention.)  
Peter: ok, gang. We're going to start by finishing this sentence. I feel… Daisy, you can start.  
Daisy: I feel tired. Scott.  
(And on it went around the circle until it reached Lizard. Unnoticed by everybody else, Lizard has taken the headphones off her ears and they are now around her neck.)  
Lizard: I feel nervous. (everybody is shocked. Nobody has expected her to talk.)  
Peter: Why do you feel nervous, Lizard?  
Lizard: (looks apprehensive.) umm…well. It's been a long time since I've been around kids my own age.  
Ezra: Why haven't you?  
Lizard: I've had tutors since I was ten yrs old.  
Auggie: wow! You really are rich!   
Lizard: (shrugs) I didn't fit in well at schools.  
Auggie: yeah. School was never my thing.  
(everybody but Shelby smiles)  
Shelby: Am I the only one who notices that she's got headphones and a walkman? And how about the dog?  
Sophie: Shelby, you've brought up a very good point. Lizard, you know the rules. You aren't allowed to have either of those things. What's your explanation?  
Shelby: Why don't you just take them from her?  
(Sophie looks at Peter - silently asking the same question)  
Peter: Well...Lizard doesn't seem to want to give them up.  
Shelby: So? You two are scared of her! Watch this.  
(Stands up and heads over to where Lizard makes a small movement with her hand and her dog surges forward. Trouble sits in front of Lizard - but has not made any threatening movements.)  
Shelby: Oh look. She's gonna sic her puppy on me. Oh no! I'm sooo scared!  
Peter: (in a warning tone) Shelby...  
(Shelby continues forward.)  
Lizard: (under her breath) Trouble.  
(The dog starts barking at Shelby and bares his teeth. Shelby freezes when he starts to growl.)  
Lizard: Shelby, I would move away very slowly.  
Peter: Lizard! Stop this right now!  
Lizard: (shrugs) whatever you say. C'mere here Trouble. That's a good dog. (Dog playfully nuzzles her and his tail his thwapping the ground very fast.)  
(The entire group is completely dumbfounded. Dropped jaws and everything.)  
Lizard: (stands up and walks over to Shelby.) Now listen here. My dog is trained to protect me, always remember that. Don't hurt me and he won't hurt you. (angrily) Hurt him and I'll hurt you. I don't ask for problems but I deal with them quickly and efficiently. Get the picture?   
Shelby: (too scared to smart off) yes.  
Lizard: Now about my headphones. I will keep them because they are important to me. And my dog will stay with me or I will go home. And while I know that wouldn't break any of your hearts, I sense my grandmother would be rather upset if I got kicked out of the school Peter promised would help me. Getting my drift?   
Lizard: (looks around) Now here is the deal. I will mind my own business and you can mind your own. And in two months when my grandmother comes to visit I will act like the perfect lady she wants me to be. She will say I am cured and I will go home and then we can all go back to our normally planned lives.  
(turns around and heads for the door.)  
Lizard: (stopping) I knew it wouldn't be any different here. (She walks out with her dog trailing behind her.)  
(the group is speechless.)  
David: (finally) Nice job Shelby! Way to alienate the new girl on the first day. That has got to be a new world record... how fast can Shelby hurt someone!  
Scott: Shut up, David.  
(Sophie is stunned. She looks at Peter.)  
Sophie: I told you. (she stalks off.)  
Juliette: Wow. That girl is crazy! Trying to get her dog to bite Shelby! I can't believe that!  
Daisy: She was not going to get her dog to bite Shelby. If she had wanted that, Shelby would be on the ground, bleeding.  
Peter: Daisy, why do you say that?  
Daisy: Weren't you looking at her? Didn't you see her eyes?  
Peter: umm...no.  
Daisy: Peter, she was hurt by what Shelby said. But more to the point she was scared of Shelby. There was fear in her eyes. Something terrible happened to her. Don't kick her out, I don't think she'll make it.  
Shelby: I didn't mean to scare her. I was just angry. And why are you suddenly on her side? She almost killed me!  
Daisy: Oh come off it, Shelby. You know you provoked her because you wanted too. Look, Peter. I knew this girl when she was younger. She was harmless. She was so sweet and innocent. Don't give up on her.  
Scott: Yeah. Don't give up on her.  
Shelby: (her mouth is wide open) Well I can see who are my friends and who aren't.  
Scott: Shelby. This isn't about you. Why can't you see that?  
(Shelby runs out of the building. She runs down to the docks. It's still light outside, by the way.)  
Shelby has stopped because she's out of breath. Breathing hard, she hears a dog barking. *that stupid dog* she thinks and starts walking to it. She walks into the clearing. She's shocked to see Lizard is hitting a tree with her bare hands.  
Shelby: What are you doing?  
Lizard: (jumps) What in the hell do you want?  
Shelby: I'm on a walk. What are you doing?  
Lizard: Minding my own business, which is what you should be doing.  
Shelby: Doesn't that hurt?  
Lizard: What?  
Shelby: What are you stupid? Does hitting a tree with your bare hands hurt?  
Lizard: (holding up her bloody hands) oh! No, actually. Doesn't hurt at all.  
Shelby: you're kidding! Jeez. Talk about high tolerance for pain.  
Lizard: (laughs) yeah. A special gift for special little Lizard.  
Shelby: (laughs as well) every time you say lizard I get this picture of a gecko I use to own.  
Lizard: ha! What happen to the Lizard?  
Shelby: (sarcastically somber) he died.  
Lizard: oh no! story of my life!  
Shelby: look, I'm sorry about that back there.   
Lizard: no problem. And I'm sorry about Trouble. He's a really sweet dog but I just was nervous. I would never have let the dog actually hurt you.  
Shelby: I figured that. Can I pet him?  
Lizard: Yeah. Sure.  
(Shelby pets him, Trouble's tail thwaps energetically.)   
Shelby: So, they are going to be looking for us. They probably think we are trying to kill each other.  
Lizard: (laughs) sorry, kiddo. I have better things to do with my time.  
Shelby: yeah. Me too.  
(they walk back toward the cabins.) 


	4. dreamer... part 4

So note: this one is rather short but I'll be posting some more chapters asap. Also I do make a joke about Texans. I am from Texas so I feel I am allowed to make such jokes. Please don't take offense. And I would love some reviews. They just make my day. All characters belong to FFC and Higher Ground except for Lizard, Matt, Lizard's grandmother, Joe Brown, and Lizard's uncle, Mike (who you haven't met yet) who belong to me.  
  
  
To say that Sophie, Peter, and the rest of the cliffhangers were surprised to see Shelby and Lizard laughing together would have been an understatement. But to see Shelby (and Daisy) accept Lizard as one of their own in a few short days, was a near miracle. Lizard laughed a lot and always made sure no one was left out. And that's how Shelby, Daisy, Lizard, and Juliette happened to be walking together.  
  
Daisy: ok. You say you're from Texas?  
Lizard: yeah. I was born there. And I live there until I was eight.  
Daisy: ok. I have joke for you.  
Lizard: I'm all ears.  
Daisy: What happens when the Aggie moves to Oklahoma  
Lizard: (sarcastic) oh cheap shot! I give up.  
Daisy: The IQ went up in both states!  
(they all laugh and Trouble barks)  
Shelby: nice Daisy!  
Daisy: thanks.  
(A boy walks up to them.)  
Boy: (condescending tone) Well, well, well.  
Lizard: well what? (with a slight sharp tone in her voice)  
Daisy: Matt. Bug off.  
Matt: or what?  
Lizard: Can we help you with anything?  
Matt: no. I was just wondering how they could let arrogant white trash into this school.  
Lizard: I wouldn't be talking – perhaps you should go look in the mirror.  
(Shelby and Juliette laugh.)  
Matt: (heatedly) I know who you are.  
Lizard: (sarcastic) oo! I'm so scared!  
Matt: I know who your parents are.  
Lizard: (very sarcastic) I'm very impressed.  
Matt: yeah you should be. You should be embarrassed too.  
(Lizard's hand is slowly curling into a fist.)  
Lizard: And why is that?  
Matt: Well with that low life horror you had for a mother and that sucidal psycho for a father any normal person would be embarrassed.  
(Shelby, Juliette, and Daisy are shocked. Lizard's face is very white.)  
Lizard: (dangerously quiet) you'd better take that back.  
Matt: Why? It's the truth. You're just a bitch like your mother.  
Lizard: Shut up.  
Matt: Your father committed suicide, didn't he? And he left his body so you could find it! He's psycho. And so are you.  
Lizard: Stop.  
Matt: You're a psycho bitch girlie. Face it.  
(lizard's fist smashed into Matt's nose. He howled in pain. Lizard's foot connected with his stomach. He doubled over. She grabbed his shirt and forced him to look at her.)  
Lizard: (evil) You need to learn some manners.  
(Lizard brought her knee up into Matt's private are. He screamed and fell over. His scream seemed to wake up Shelby who grabbed Lizard.)  
  
(Peter and Sophie came running out.)  
Peter: Shelby, Lizard. My office. Now. Daisy, take Matt to the infirmary. NOW!  
  
Lizard and Shelby are sitting outside of Peter's office. Inside Sophie and Peter are arguing.  
Sophie: (practically screaming) …she's too dangerous…  
Peter: (says something to softly for the girls to hear)  
Sophie: …Could have killed the boy…  
Lizard: (to Shelby) Go figure. I stayed for a week. That's got to be a world record.  
Shelby: hey. I would have punched him too.  
Sophie: …she's too scary!…  
Peter: …you're overreacting…  
Sophie: …Danger to society. She's crazy!…  
Lizard: ah. The old "the father's is a crazy nut so the daughter must be too."  
Shelby: you're not crazy.  
Lizard: not since the last time I checked.  
Shelby: ::smiles::  
Sophie: …why are you defending her?…  
Peter: …here! Read her file!…  
(Silence from the office.)  
Lizard: When all else fails, read the file. Cause that's who I really am.  
Shelby: It doesn't have to be.  



	5. dreamer... part 5

Note: sorry this took so long, I have had the week from hell. This one will be rather short. I promise sometime I will sit down and write a long one. And y'all will just have to wait on the file. Because I hadn't planned on it being the most important part of the story so I have to think some more. However, I think that you'll understand what's in the file anyway without actually me actually writing about it. Y'all just inspire me to expand on some of my ideas. Thanks. And sorry for the wait.  
  
Peter: You two. In my office now.  
(Lizard and Shelby meekly walk into his office. Sophie is sitting with her head in her hands. The file is sitting beside her. Peter is standing, glaring at the girls.)  
Peter: I am very disappointed in both of you. Especially you, Shelby. You've been here for a while. You know better than to fight.  
Lizard: Hey. Don't get mad at her. She didn't do anything. Besides it wasn't a fight.  
Peter: Shelby could have stopped you and she didn't. and why isn't consider a fight?  
Lizard: For it to be a fight, there have to be two people fighting. I whooped his ass.  
Shelby: (stifled a giggle.)  
Peter: Fighting is wrong. Beating someone up is wrong. Hitting someone is wrong. Period.  
Lizard: Whatever. It's either hit or be hit. And personally I don't enjoy being hit.  
Peter: that's not how it is at all. People don't live like that.  
Lizard: Is that so? (with an eyebrow raised)  
Peter: Yes it is.  
Lizard: (sarcastic) Well. I'll have to try that sometime.  
Shelby: (stifled another giggle.)  
Peter: What was the fight about?  
Shelby: Matt insulted her family. So she whooped his ass. ::smiles::  
Lizard: Damn straight.  
Peter: watch your language.  
(Shelby and Lizard rolled their eyes.)  
Sophie: Stop laughing Lizard. This is a very serious matter.  
Lizard: (stops laughing) what's the matter, Sophie? Scared of me?  
Peter: Lizard, stop now.  
Lizard: Why are you so scared of me? What did I ever do to you?  
Sophie: You know why! You know who you are!  
Peter: Sophie!  
(Shelby is looking thoroughly confused)  
Lizard: No. go on. Please explain to Shelby why you despise me so much.  
Sophie: You knew what he did! And you did nothing!  
Shelby: What is she talking about, Lizard?  
Lizard: go on, Sophie. What did I know?  
Sophie: He killed all those people! And you knew!  
Shelby: WHO?  
Sophie: Her father. Her father, the serial killer.  
Shelby: what?  
Sophie: Her father was Beck Sorpher.   
Shelby: Oh my god.  
Sophie: And Lizard knew! And so did her mother! But they did nothing!  
Peter: That's enough, Sophie.  
Sophie: All those people.  
Lizard: (she's crying) Oh I knew. I knew the minute my mom had her little accident and left me her diary. I knew the minute that I walked down into that basement and saw that body. And you know what?  
Peter: what Lizard?  
Lizard: I was seven years old. I adored my father. I loved my mother. And I couldn't understand why my mom would kill herself and leave me all alone with him. And then suddenly I didn't remember finding the body. Or the knife. Or watching my mother put on the wrong equipment for our weekly rock climb. My grandmother came and put me in a boarding school. And at first I was ok. And then one night it came back to me. And I remembered.   
Sophie: You should have told someone.  
Lizard: Oh yeah. I should have. I was eight. It was my father. I was so scared and so alone. You try going up to someone and telling them that you witnessed your father killing a young girl. That you watched him slit her throat and then watched as he cut her up. (Puts her face in her hands) I was so afraid. I couldn't sleep because I would have nightmares. You try living like that, Sophie.  
Shelby: Lizard. (gives her a hug.)  
Lizard: Oh but I'm not done yet. After I got kicked out of three boarding schools, I had to go back and live with him. At night, I would listen to him whistle as he got ready to go out. And he would come back early in the morning. And I could tell. He had killed someone. I was so afraid for my life.   
Peter: (Shakes his head)  
Lizard: I put my headphones on and everything was so much better. I was numb. I would drift off to my happy place. Away from all the evil that was drowning me. And one night I went to get a drink of water. And I ran into him. And a girl. And he told me to go to bed or he would kill me too. And I went to my room and I threw up. A week later he killed himself. I called the cops. I told them what he had done. I showed them the basement. I was ten years old.   
Shelby: (crying)  
Lizard: (stands up, wipes her eyes.) So go ahead and hate me Sophie. But I hate myself more than you ever could. You'll never have to make the decision to choose to live and let someone else die. (walks out of the office.)  
  
I know the ending is a little abrupt but I gotta go to sleep. And I know that the whole serial killer story line was a little sudden but what the hell. Give me reviews! What do you think should happen next? Until next time. :P  
  
  



	6. dreamer... part 6

Note: I'm so sorry about it take so longer. First I got grounded from the computer and then I had to go out of town. And so this has been the first time in like a week that I've been able to use the computer. Tell me what you think. Also. For those of you who were worried. Scott and Shelby are most definitely together. As are Juliette and Auggie. And I believe Daisy and Ezra are together but I haven't decided yet. Lizard will not try to break up S&S so relax. Please review, cause y'all know how happy reviews make me! :P  
  
Later at group. The word has yet to get around as to who Lizard really is and who her parents were. Lizard has stopped talking to people again. She is displaying all the classic signs of a soon-to-be runaway.   
  
Peter: Alright. Let's start with a new exercise. What's the thing you are most ashamed of?   
Shelby: Let's not. Why beat around the bush when you can get straight to the point?  
Peter: (rather shocked) and what point would that be?  
Shelby: Lizard and her past.  
Ezra: What is this all about?  
David: and since when has Shelby been in charge of group?  
Peter: Ok. Calm down…(is cut off by Daisy)  
Daisy: What is Lizard's past?  
Juliette: I'm confused!  
Auggie: It's ok, Juliette. I think everybody is.  
David: Oh give it up, Auggie. She's always confused!  
Auggie: Hey! You better take that back.  
Shelby: Why don't you two just give it a rest?  
Ezra: What does Shelby know that we don't?  
Daisy: What is going on here!  
Juliette: David, you are a jerk.  
Shelby: David has nothing to do with what were talking about!  
David: Oh yeah? And what were we talking about?  
Ezra: Yeah. What is up with Lizard?  
Scott: (loudly over the rest of the group's babbling) Why don't we just let Lizard talk since this is all about her?  
(silence)  
Sophie: That's a good idea, Scott.  
Peter: Lizard, is there anything that you want to tell the group?  
Lizard: (she has her headphones on. Glares at Shelby. She turns to Peter) What is there to tell? Why don't you just let Shelby run my name through mud again. Or better yet, why don't you let Sophie do it? Oh that's right! She's already done it! What's the point? I tell them and they hate me or Shelby tells them and they hate me! It's a Catch-22, a lose-lose situation. Screw that. (stands up and walks away. Her dog growls at them and walks off too.)  
Juliette: I'm still confused!  
Daisy: So am I. So am I.  
Ezra: What just happened?  
David: So Shelby! What's up with Lizard?  
Shelby: (has been hurt by Lizard's comments) I'm not sure I should tell you.  
Auggie: And keep us waiting in suspense?  
David: that would just be mean!  
Shelby: Fine! Lizard's dad is Beck Sorpher.  
(A shock silence follows)  
Ezra: The Beck Sorpher?  
Auggie: So?  
Juliette: Who is he?  
Daisy: Only the most brutal serial killer is the past century!  
Juliette: oh.  
David: They're related? Well I can see the resemblance.  
Scott: David, shut up. What does Lizard's father have to do with Lizard?  
David: Hmm…the whole homicidal maniac thing, perhaps?  
Scott: Hello? That's was Lizard's father. Not Lizard.  
David: You saw how she nearly killed Matt. And what about trying to send her dog after Shelby? All signs of homicidal maniac.  
Daisy: Yeah, if you're from Jupiter. Scott is right. Lizard is no killer. What her father did should have no bearing on how we treat Lizard now.  
David: Well that might not be for long.  
Peter: Why do you say that?  
David: Oh I heard her talking on the phone today…  
Sophie: And?  
David: And she was talking to some guy named Joe. She was upset, said "they had found out" and that "she wasn't sticking around for the aftermath". Apparently he had asked if she was going to run cause she got real mad and said "running was the only option." And then she started arguing, she said she wasn't going to live with some guy named Mike and her grandmother was practically disowning her. Then the guy Joe yelled about some business. And she started crying and hung up. Or so I overheard.  
Auggie: Overheard, yeah right! Snooped, spied, you name it.  
David: Hey it wasn't my fault the girl was talking so loud. I'm a curious guy.  
  



	7. dreamer... part 7

Note: hey. Here's the next chapter! Please, oh please review! I love reviews! They make my day happy. And I could totally use a happy day! :P It's nice and long too.  
  
(Sitting on the dock. Scott is holding Shelby's hand.)  
Scott: You ok, Shelby?  
Shelby: (sarcastic) why wouldn't I be?  
Scott: She said some mean stuff.  
Shelby: But you backed her right up. Like you always do.  
Scott: What is that suppose to mean?  
Shelby: You know exactly what that means! What kind of relationship did you have with this girl?  
Scott: Lizard? Lizard and I were ten years old. We were friends. We both hated the "icky love stuff" as we used to call it. I was so impressed that she could run her own business. She was respected. She had her own cell phone! My father always brought me along and so I got to know her. And who she was then is not who she is now.  
Shelby: So you two didn't date or anything?  
Scott: oh Shelby! No, of course not. We were just kids!  
Shelby: I don't think I should have told the group about Lizard's father.   
Scott: Well. We would have all found out sooner or later. It was just a matter of time.  
Shelby: ::sad smile::  
(Scott leans over and kisses Shelby.)  
Shelby: What was that for?  
Scott: Just showing you how much I love you.  
Shelby: I love you too, Scott.  
  
(Early the next morning. It's still dark outside. Lizard is in the dorm, wide awake. She looks at the alarm clock, it reads 5:00 am. She slowly gets out of bed, grabbing her clothes. She packs some extra clothes into a backpack. Trouble slowly follows her out the door.)  
Lizard: (softly) C'mon Trouble. Let's get outta dodge.  
Sophie: What are you doing? (she has come up behind Lizard.)  
Lizard: (jumps) Jeez. You scared me! What are you doing out here?  
Sophie: Taking a walk. But from the looks of it, you're planning on taking a nice long walk.  
Lizard: (sarcastic and angry) So what if I am? Who would care? You certainly wouldn't. I expect there to be a party celebrating the dissappearance of the daughter of Beck Sorpher. Perhaps you'll be the host. And Shelby could bring the party favors!  
Sophie: Running away is against the rules.  
Lizard: oo! I'm so scared! Rules were meant to be broken. You should know that.  
Sophie: What is that suppose to mean?  
Lizard: Both you and I know that what was in those files was confidential. And yet you told Shelby. Peter knows it too. That's why he is so worried. Because he knows that if I get angry enough, I would shut this school down.  
Sophie: is that a threat?  
Lizard: No. that's a fact. But I'm not going too. It's obvious that this school has helped those kids. Auggie, Daisy, Scott. They all overcame their fears and they are better people because of this school. (pauses, and looks at Sophie) What's wrong, Sophie? Didn't think I knew why those kids were here?  
Sophie: What are you talking about?  
Lizard: Didn't seem to read my file very thoroughly. Did ya miss the part where it said that I'm a computer hacker? Or perhaps the part that said that my grandmother was Elizabeth Mentzer?  
Sophie: (opens her mouth but doesn't know what to say)  
Lizard: my grandmother wouldn't send me to just any place with out knowing the background of everyone there. (smiles)  
Sophie: You little…  
Lizard: Little, what? It's amazing how easily provoked you are.  
Sophie: You said all that stuff on purpose. Just so you could get me to get mad. Well it's not going to work.  
Lizard: I think it already did. (innocent grin) Look, Sophie. Let's just forget this little meeting of ours. I won't tell Peter that you nearly cussed me out and when they go looking for me, you'll just remain silent. How about it?  
Sophie: You can't keep making deals for the rest of you life.  
Lizard: (amused) oh really? But it's going so well. I haven't had a problem yet have I?  
Sophie: Why do you use sarcasm to mask your emotions?  
Lizard: Why do you answer my questions with more questions?  
Sophie: Why do you refuse to answer my question?  
Lizard: Why do you pretend to be concerned about me?  
Sophie: Why do you think that I'm pretending?  
Lizard: You hate me, why wouldn't I think that you are pretending?  
Sophie: Why would I hate you?  
Lizard: You're the expert. You tell me.  
(they are both glaring at each other.)  
Lizard: (laughs) Boy, what a pair we make.  
Sophie: Look, Lizard. Don't runaway. I don't hate you.   
Lizard: oh? Is that so?  
Sophie: You scared me. That blank look you have in your eye remind me so much of someone. I could almost place your face with someone who scared me even more. Your father. You have your father's eyes. And then when I found out, I was so angry. He killed a friend of mine. (pauses) But Lizard. Look at me.  
(Sophie grabs Lizard's chin and forces her to look into Sophie's eyes.)  
Sophie: Lizard, I realized that I didn't hate you. Those things you had to go through. That fear you had to live with. That guilt. No one could hate you. No one should hate you. Lizard, those things he did. They weren't your fault.  
Lizard: Sure, Sophie. Look, you said yourself, I should have told someone. I was just the coward who wouldn't do anything. (Sad laugh) Look at me, Sophie. I'm such a loser. I walk around with a pair of headphones on my head because I'm so afraid that I'll hear those wails wherever I go. I have to have a dog that will kill on command because some people want me dead. I have gotten kicked out of so many schools it's unbelievable. I'll never be able to live up to the expectations of my grandmother. Face it. I'm a lost cause. You saw that when I first got here. And it's the truth.  
Sophie: Is that why you runaway? Because you don't think you're worth anyone's effort?  
Lizard: It's not that simple, Sophie.  
Sophie: Well explain it to me.  
Lizard: I can't, and even if I wanted too, I couldn't. Some family secrets have to remain secret.  
Sophie: Some secrets need to be told, before a person can move on with their life.  
Lizard: I'll remember that.  
Sophie: Remember this too. It's not your fault. What he did, you are not to blame.   
Lizard: (scoffs) Sure, Sophie.   
Sophie: Are you still gonna runaway?   
Lizard: I guess not. Not today, at least.  
Sophie: You know I'm going to have to put you under watch.  
Lizard: I figured as much.  
Sophie: You better get back to the dorm before everyone wakes up.   
Lizard: Yeah. Well, Sophie. It has been fun.  
Sophie: There's that sarcasm again. And Lizard. I'm here whenever you want to talk.  
Lizard: Sure. Friends?  
Sophie: Absolutely.  
  
  
  



	8. dreamer... part 8

Note: Hey, here's it is. Chapter 8. How about some reviews? Please? And remember, life could always be worse. (although I could debate that.) :P  
  
(The cliffhangers group is at breakfast. Peter walks in with Lizard. She looks rather annoyed; he looks tired. Sophie looks up and smiles at Lizard. Daisy notices but doesn't say anything.)  
Peter: Well hello gang. Lizard, here, needs a watcher. She seems to have not gotten over her disappearing act yet.   
David: You mean she tried to run?   
(Lizard grins and nods her head.)  
Sophie: But Lizard and I accidentally ran into each other this morning.  
Juliette: (smiles) I bet that was a wonderful experience.  
Lizard: Ya, she nearly gave me a heart-attack. (smiles)  
Peter: So, any volunteers?  
(silence)  
Peter: Shelby? Would you be so kind as to be Lizard's watcher?  
(Lizard looks sharply at Peter. Shelby kind of chokes on her food.)  
Ezra: You want Shelby to watch Lizard? Are you kidding?  
Auggie: Yeah, man. They'll kill each other!  
Shelby: You want me to be her watcher?  
Peter: Yes.  
Daisy: You can't be serious!  
Peter: Oh, I am very serious. Now come here, Shelby.  
(She slowly walks over. Peter ties a string to both Lizard and Shelby.)  
Lizard: Now wait a minute. I don't believe I agreed to this. Being tied to this girl is not what I had in mind.  
Peter: (looks hard at Lizard) Sometime life throws us a curveball.  
Shelby: Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! I don't want to be tied to a raving lunatic!  
Lizard: Raving lunatic? Is that what you think I am?   
Shelby: Well you're also a bitch, come to think of it.  
Lizard: Oh, I'm so hurt! Is that the best you can do?  
Shelby: (getting angry) You little…  
Lizard: Little genius? This is getting way to predictable. It's just no fun anymore!  
Peter: Now stop it right now.  
Lizard: (completely ignoring Peter; very sarcastic) I'm so touched that you think I'm a genius.   
Shelby: I never said that. You're nothing but a… (cut off by Daisy)  
Daisy: This is going to be one long day.  
  
(Later on that day.)  
Shelby: You are the slowest person I know! Can't you hurry up?  
Lizard: (in a slow Texas drawl - long drawn out syllables) Well, for yer, honey, I guess I could get movin'.  
Shelby: You are so infuriating!  
Lizard: Look who's talking!  
Shelby: C'mon! We're gonna be late for class.  
Lizard: Oh that would just break my heart!  
Shelby: Yeah. I wish.  
  
(In class, the rest of the group are watching Shelby and Lizard with amusement. Lizard knows she has an audience and she keeps making them laugh.)  
Shelby: Ok missy. If you fall asleep today. I'm gonna make you…  
Lizard: make me what? (in a fake hysterical voice) I'm so scared! Oh Shelby, please don't hurt me! I don't want to suffer, I'm just a little angel!   
(the groups laughs)  
Shelby: (getting very angry) You wouldn't know what suffering was if it hit you in the face.  
Lizard: (suddenly serious) Oh I wouldn't, would I?  
Shelby: Yeah. You're just the spoiled little brat. You would recognize suffering even if you had a dictionary.  
Lizard: (dangerously quiet) That was quite original, there, Shelby. You want to add anything else?  
Shelby: Yeah. You're a low life little bitch.  
Lizard: (sucks in her breath; seems unable to say anything.)  
(All the kids look at each other, uneasily. Shelby seems unaffected by Lizard's sudden change in attitude. Lizard's eyes have narrowed. Her face has drained of all its color. Her body has tensed and her hands have curled into fists. Trouble has walked over to where Lizard is sitting, eyeing his master's angry stance.)   
Scott: Hey Lizard. Calm down. Shelby is just joking with you.  
Shelby: (I am not joking. I'm being very serious.  
Daisy: Lizard, Shelby is so not being serious. Please calm down.  
Shelby: What is y'all's problems? I'm completely serious…  
(Shelby finally looks at Lizard; she is shocked by what she sees.)  
Juliette: Please Shelby. Be quiet. Now.  
Ezra: Whoa. Lizard. Relax. Now. Take a deep breath. Lizard, look at me. Take a deep breath.  
Scott: Easy there, Lizard. Take a deep breath like Ezra said too.  
(Ezra snaps his fingers in front of Lizard's face. Her trance breaks. Lizard slowly takes a deep breath. The color returns to her face. She looks surprised to see them all looking at her, but continues as if nothing is wrong.)  
Lizard: (smiling) Ok. Where were we?  
  



	9. dreamer... part 9

Note: I know it's been awhile. Boy, has my life been busy. I'm hoping that it will calm down soon. Again, all of these characters except for the ones that I made up belong to FFC and Higher Ground (well no duh.) Please review - I know it's not much.  
  
A month later…  
  
Shelby and Lizard are friends again. Everything is going pretty good…  
  
Shelby: hey Lizard! Peter wants to talk to you!  
David: OO! What did ya do this time?  
Daisy: shut up David!  
Auggie: Dude, you're still chopping wood from the last time you got busted!  
Lizard: well thanks for announcing it to the entire world, Shelby. ::smiles:: yep, I'm just a big trouble maker.  
David: well that's obvious.   
Lizard: why thank you.   
Juliette: you'd better go find out what Peter wants.  
Lizard: yeah. Wish me luck.  
  
In Peter's office…  
  
Lizard: (sarcastic) Your highness wished to speak to me?  
Peter: ::small smile:: Sit, Lizard.  
Sophie: As you know, you've been with us for about two months. And at this time we allow a family member to come and visit you.  
Lizard: (sarcastic) oo! Fun fun!  
Peter: I knew you'd be happy.  
Lizard: I'm surprised my grandmother is even making the effort. She doesn't tend to deal with lost causes.  
Peter: Lizard, you're not a lost cause. You've made great progress in the past two months.  
Sophie: But your grandmother has a conflict so she will be unable to come.  
Lizard: you mean she was too busy to visit her only granddaughter, right?  
Peter: Now Lizard! You're grandmother cares very deeply for you, she sent you here because she was worried about you.  
Lizard: you mean she was worried about her reputation, don't you?  
Peter: No, I don't.   
Lizard: So that means that no one is coming to visit. Wow. You had to drag me all the way into your office to tell me that?  
Peter: No. You will have a visitor.   
Lizard: Who?  
Peter: Your uncle Mike has graciously offered to take your grandmother's place.  
Lizard: (all the color drains out of her face) Mike?  
Sophie: Is something wrong? You look pale, do you feel alright?  
Lizard: No. Nothing's wrong. (pauses) Well I do feel a little sick. Could I go lay down for a while?  
Peter: Ok. We can talk about this later.  
(Lizard exits.)  
Sophie: did you see her body reaction when you told her that her uncle Mike was coming? What do you think that means?  
Peter: (shakes his head) I don't know. But I bet we'll find out soon enough.  
  
Until next time… :P  



	10. dreamer... part 10

Note: Sorry it took so long, i've been out of town. enjoy and please oh please review! :P  
  
Lizard slowly trudged back to the girl's dorm. She couldn't believe he was coming. She thought she had put that all behind her. And now he was coming back. To haunt her.  
  
Auggie: Yo Lizard! Wassup?   
Lizard: Yo! Wassup w/ you?  
Auggie: I asked you first! What did Peter want w/ ya?  
Lizard: the it's-been-two-months speech.  
Auggie: oo! A visitor?  
Lizard: (unhappily) yeah.  
Auggie: hey! It's not so bad. They only stay a couple of days.  
Lizard: (smiles) yeah. Very true.   
(Daisy comes up to them)  
Daisy: Sophie wants us in the lodge for group.  
Lizard: Boy oh boy! I wouldn't want to miss that.  
Auggie: it would just be a shame if you missed it. It would be so boring without you. (sweetly)  
Lizard: (sarcastic) oh. I'm touched.   
  
In the lodge.  
Sophie: ok cliffhangers! We're going to go on a hike.  
Lizard: wow. What an original idea! Did you think that one up yourself?  
Sophie: (annoyed) it will be a five mile hike and we'll be back by dusk. You have 10 minutes to get your gear together. So go quickly.  
  
On the hike.  
David: So Shelby. How many guys did you sleep with while you were out on the streets?  
Shelby: Excuse me?  
David: you heard me! How many?  
Lizard: Lay off, David. Sometimes your jokes are so lame.  
David: is that so? Well, Lizard. How many guys did you sleep with?  
Lizard: Not as many as you have. (smiles)  
Ezra: Oo! Shot down!   
David: I'm gonna get you! (starts to run after Lizard)  
Lizard: (laughing) oh no! oh no! (starts to run)  
Shelby: (laughing) this should be fun! (starts to run after David) Oh no you don't, David!  
Daisy: Hey! Wait for me! (starts to run after Shelby)  
Auggie: (looking at Juliette) Should we join them?  
Juliette: Oh, why not? (they both start to run after Daisy)  
Ezra: Hey, I'm always one to join the crowd! (starts to run)  
Sophie: Hey. Now. Wait a minute. Stop! (sighs) (starts to run, too)  
(Lizard is running and David is chasing her. She looks back, laughing and suddenly falls.)  
Lizard: Oh sh*t!  
Shelby: OMG! Lizard! Are you ok?!?  
Lizard: D*mn hole!  
Sophie: Lizard! Watch your language!  
Lizard: (grimacing) Sometimes, Sophie, there are situations that demand stronger language.  
Auggie: Can you stand up?  
Lizard: Yeah. (she tries to stand up and almost collapses) ok. Maybe not.  
Sophie: Oh no. (puts her hands over her face.)  
Lizard: Hey. Hey. There's no need to panic, Sophie. You're not going to get into trouble.  
Sophie: oh no? I allowed you to break the rules, by running in the woods.  
Lizard: you allowed me? Oh no. I purposely broke the rules. Didn't y'all?  
Daisy: oh yeah. I definitely remember you telling us not to break the rules.   
David: yeah. And we waited until you weren't looking and we then we started running around.  
Auggie: totally.  
Sophie: look. This isn't about me. Lizard is hurt. We need to get back to Horizon.  
Scott: Ok. Auggie and me can carry her.  
Lizard: Carry me? I don't think so! You can help me walk. Thank you very much.  
  
Lizard, assisted by Scott and Auggie, comes limping into Mt. Horizon, followed closely by the rest of the group and Trouble. Peter comes walking up with an unfamiliar man.  
Peter: Lizard, are you ok?  
Lizard: I'm fine, a big giant hole snuck up on me, we clashed. But the hole is most definitely looking worse than me. I told it off.  
Peter: (smiling slightly) Well your uncle is here. He's going to take you out to dinner.  
Lizard: (immediately stops smiling) Hello, uncle. How are you, sir?  
Uncle Mike: (with a fake smile) As well as can be expected. Are you hurt?  
Lizard: (shakes off Scott's and Auggie's help) No, sir. I'm fine.  
Uncle Mike: (skeptical) It didn't look that way.  
Lizard: (small voice) My classmates were just being nice, sir. I'm fine.  
Uncle Mike: (haughty) Well that's good. I would hate to see you continue to fail at simple tasks.  
Lizard reddens and the rest of the group looks rather shocked.  
Lizard: No, sir.  
Uncle Mike: Very well. As Mr. Scarbrow mentioned, you will be accompanying me to dinner. Dress appropriately and leave that mongrel behind. (his cell phone starts to ring) if you would excuse me?  
Lizard: Of course, sir.  
Uncle Mike walks off.  
Shelby: Was he talking about Trouble? Lizard! I can't believe you would let him talk about your dog like that!  
Lizard starts to limp off.  
Daisy: You are hurt!  
Lizard glares at her. She stands up and walks perfectly w/o limping, the only sign of her pain is a balled up fist. She walks off.  
Ezra: What was that all about?  
Auggie: That was freaky, man.  
Sophie just shakes her head. 


	11. dreamer... part 11

Talk about world record time for me to get out another chapter. I'm on a roll, so expect more soon! Review. Review. Review. Please. ;P  
  
Peter: Lizard's uncle is such an interesting man! Did you know he worked with recovering alcoholics for awhile? He wrote a book on his experiences! Now he goes on lecture tours and tells college students about his work!  
Sophie: Hello, Peter? Did you see what just happened back there, Peter?   
Peter: Well, yes, Sophie. I was standing there too.  
Sophie: Well? There was most definitely something weird going on. Since when has Lizard used 'sir' when talking to an adult? And what was that comment about her failing at simple tasks? And you know how protective Lizard is when it comes to her dog, she didn't do a thing when her uncle made fun of Trouble!  
Peter: Whoa. Slow down there, Sophie. Let's not make too many assumptions. I agree that the exchange b/w Lizard and her uncle was different from Lizard's normal behavior. But still. We all know Lizard has a problem with authority, perhaps her uncle was able to teach her to respect adults.  
Sophie: Are you listening to yourself, Peter? Teach her? That's not what I saw going on b/w them. I saw fear in Lizard's eyes and I saw disgust in her uncle's eyes. Lizard has a problem with authority and yet she crumpled in front of this guy. He didn't teach her, he scared her.   
Peter: (sighs) What are you telling me, Sophie? Stop beating around the bush and just say what you mean.  
Sophie: Look. I know you are impressed with that guy. But look at the facts. Lizard never ran away until she started living at her uncle's house. She lived with him for 3 years, all her school reports say that she started getting worse and worse as those three years went by.  
Peter: Just say it.  
Sophie: I think Lizard's uncle abused her.   
  
Back in the dorms. Lizard is viscously digging through her bag. Shelby and Daisy are watching her with worried faces. Auggie, Scott and Juliette have gone to the nurse. David and Ezra are sitting on the steps outside of the room.  
Daisy: Sweetie? What are you looking for?  
Lizard: (swiftly turns around. Her face is a mix b/w anger and pain.) I don't have anything to wear.  
Juliette walks in as Lizard says that.  
Juliette: OO! You can borrow some of my clothes. My mother always sends me all these clothes that just don't work for this lovely environment. (She goes to her clothes and pulls out some nice slacks and a blouse and hands them to Lizard.)  
Lizard: (slowly starts to smile) thanks, Juliette.  
Juliette: No problem. Oh here, the nurse was slightly pre-occupied with Auggie's hurt ankle, so Scott and I helped ourselves. (hands Lizard an Ace bandage and a package of ice.)  
Shelby: (skeptically) Since when did Auggie hurt his ankle?  
Juliette: (just smiles)  
Daisy shakes her head and laughs.  
Lizard: You didn't, Juliette! Oh no! I've added to the corruption of Juliette!  
From outside, Scott: No, that was me!  
Auggie: and me!  
Daisy: Lizard, it's ok to be nervous.   
Lizard: No. It's not.   
Shelby: You are scared. Why?  
Lizard: (her voice quivering) I'm not scared.  
Daisy: Oh yeah. Shaking from head to toe isn't a sign of fear. Not at all!  
Lizard: (smiles) thanks for all your concern. But I'm fine. I'll see you later.   
Lizard walks out. Her dog tries to follow but the door shuts before he can run out. He starts barking.  
Shelby: Hey Trouble. Be quiet!   
Daisy: What's wrong, Trouble?  
Juliette: She didn't even use the ice and stuff we got from the nurse.  
Shelby: Stubborn girl.  
  
More to come soon… ;P  
  
  



	12. dreamer... part 12

Uncle Mike and Lizard have walked into the nicest restaurant in town. Lizard is still shaking, but less noticeably now. Uncle Mike is talking on his cell phone with a haughty look on his face.  
Waiter: Smoking or Non-smoking  
Lizard: Non-smoking.  
Uncle Mike: Smoking, please. Dear, remember that I smoke my cigars. (an angry look)  
Lizard: Of course. Sorry, sir.  
Uncle Mike: Don't make the mistake again.  
Waiter: (looking at them strangely) Right this way.  
  
All the cliffhangers minus Lizard are sitting in the lodge waiting for Sophie to get there.   
Auggie: Yo! Where's Sophie? What about group?  
Scott: Dunno. She might just be running late.  
Daisy: Probably off frolicking with Peter  
Sophie and Peter enters just as Daisy says that…  
Sophie: (turning red) I heard that, Daisy. Kitchens for a week. Next time make sure the person you are talking about isn't around.  
Daisy: Sorry, Sophie. I didn't mean anything mean.  
Sophie: Still, talking about someone behind their backs is wrong.  
Daisy: Ok, I get it.  
Peter: Ok. Is there anything anybody wants to talk about?  
Daisy looks at Shelby. Shelby nods.  
Shelby: actually. There is.  
Peter: Ok, what's up, Shelby?  
Shelby: Lizard. We're worried about her.  
Scott: We all are.  
Peter: Any particular concerns?  
Ezra: That freaky conversation b/w Lizard and her uncle.  
Daisy: And she couldn't stop shaking when we got back to the dorm.  
Juliette: And she nearly lost it when she couldn't find the right outfit to wear.  
Scott: And the fact that she's walking around on a twisted ankle b/c her uncle thinks she's a weakling.  
Peter: She said it wasn't hurt.  
Auggie: She lied. Does that surprise you? It shouldn't. You saw the way her uncle was treating her, why wouldn't she lie to make herself look stronger.  
Shelby: I can understand why she would want to run away from that monster.  
Peter: He wasn't that bad. Sure, he was a little cold. But it's not like he twisted her ankle or anything.  
Daisy: (looking shocked) Peter, I always thought you could read into the second meanings of everything. Her uncle was taunting her. Lizard was scared. Why didn't you see that?  
  
Sitting at a table, Uncle Mike and Lizard are reading the menu.  
Waiter: What can I get you to eat?  
Lizard: Umm…Your Caesar salad would be nice.  
Uncle Mike: No it wouldn't. She and I will have the roasted duck.   
Waiter: (unsure) Of course, sir.  
Uncle Mike: What is wrong with you? Show me the respect I deserve!  
Lizard: Of course, sir. I'm sorry, sir.  
Uncle Mike: I don't think that school has done much for your manners.  
Lizard: That's not true, sir. I'm much happier and I feel better about myself at this school.  
Uncle Mike: Are you calling me a liar? Your happiness is of no concern to me. (getting angry)  
Lizard: (looks terrified) No, sir. I didn't mean to imply you were a liar! I'm sorry, sir.  
  
Peter is miffed about what Daisy said. Sophie has sent the kids back to their dorms.  
Sophie: She's right, you know?  
Peter: (sighs) I guess so. He seemed like a nice guy. I just don't see him as the kind who will beat up on children.  
Sophie: you'd be surprised how often it happens in very nice families.  
Peter: We can't do anything unless Lizard confirms it.  
Sophie: She once told me that family secrets were meant to be secret. I think that's what she was talking about.  
Peter: (looking down) Lizard is a good kid. She'll make a great woman. I'm so sad to see this type of stuff happening to her. To any of them.  
Sophie: (hugs Peter) That's why you are their perfect leader.  
Peter: (smiling slightly) You're not so bad yourself.  
Peter leans in and kisses Sophie…  
  
Meanwhile, at the restaurant…  
Waiter: Your check, sir.  
Uncle Mike: Thank you. (pays it.) Let's go, Elizabeth.  
Lizard: Of course, sir. (grabs her jacket)  
Uncle Mike: Could you be any slower?  
Lizard: (speeding up) Sorry, sir.  
  
All of the cliffhangers minus Lizard are hanging out in the girls dorm.  
Shelby: I have this sick feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen.  
Daisy: me, too.  
They all look scared.  
  
In the car…  
Uncle Mike: I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth.  
Lizard: (looks scared) why, sir?  
Uncle Mike: Your manners are terrible. You still don't act like a proper lady. I don't think this school is doing you any good.  
Lizard: I believe it's doing me good.  
Uncle Mike: contradicting me again. I could just take you out of that sad little school.  
Lizard: (getting angry) No you can't, sir. It's not your decision.  
Uncle Mike: Oh is that right? You lived with me for 3 years. I clothed you, fed you, provided you with a home and I have no say in where you go to school?  
Lizard: I don't live with you anymore. You are not my legal guardian. It's not your decision.  
Uncle Mike: (very angry) You little ingrate!  
He pulls off to the side of the road. There are no other cars on the road. Lizard realizes she's only a few minutes from Mt. Horizon.  
Uncle Mike: (opening his door) Get out of the car.  
Lizard makes no movement. Mike goes around to her side of the car.  
Uncle Mike: (hissing) Get out of the car.  
Before Lizard can try, Uncle Mike grabs her tightly around the arm and drags her out. Her head hits the side of the car. He throws her onto the ground. She blacks out for a few minutes.  
Uncle Mike: You little bitch.  
He starts hitting her.  
Uncle Mike: Think you can tell me what I can and can't do. Well you're in for a little surprise.  
Lizard is crying, curled up in a ball on the ground. Mike kicks her in the back. She cries out and kicks him in the knee. He falls to the ground. There's a piece of glass close to his hand, he grabs it. Lizard is trying to stand up. He gets up and grabs a hold of her jacket and rips it off. She falls back toward him. He rakes the glass diagonally across her back and pushes her down. She stands up again and runs at him. She kicks him in the balls but not before he rakes the glass across her stomach. She looks down at her stomach, shocked. Mike has recovered and comes at her again, he throws a punch at her face. It lands in her eye. She screams and falls. He starts kicking her viscously, over and over.  
Uncle Mike: Want to say anything to me now, little girlie?  
Lizard brings her leg underneath him, tripping him. He falls backward and hits his head on the car door. He doesn't get back up. Lizard scrambles to get up. She's bleeding very badly. Stumbling, she heads toward Mt. Horizon.  
  
Until next time… :P 


	13. dreamer... part 13

The darkness enveloped Lizard. The late night chill swept around her, making her wish she had her jacket. She shivered again. Maybe it wasn't the air that was making her so cold. She looked down at her stomach where the blood was running even after she had applied pressure. Her back hurt too and she could feel where the blood was seeping down her skin. Her head hurt too, there was a bloody cut on the back of it too. Her eye was swelling where Mike had punched her. Her whole body was covered in bruises. She felt like crying but she couldn't. Tears just wouldn't come. *Just a few more minutes* she thought, *just a few more minutes*  
  
At Mt. Horizon…  
Peter: She should be back by now.   
Sophie: Yeah. I know. I'm getting worried.  
Peter and Sophie are walking around the grounds of Mt. Horizon.  
  
Lizard shivered again but a small smile appeared on her face. She could see the buildings of Mt. Horizon. Clutching her stomach, she stumbled toward them.  
  
Peter: Did you hear that?  
Sophie: Hear what?  
Peter: Who's there?  
Sophie: Peter? What's going on?  
Peter squinted. Sophie looked as well.   
Sophie: OMG. Peter there's somebody walking out there.  
Peter: (louder) Who's there?  
Lizard walks into view. She's clutching her stomach and she looks like crap.   
Lizard: Hey Peter.  
Peter: Lizard? What's wrong?  
Sophie hurries over to Lizard and lets out a scream.  
Lizard: That's exactly how I felt.   
Lizard falls to the ground in a faint.  
  
In the dorms. Sophie's scream wakes them up.  
Shelby: Did you hear that?  
Daisy nods in response, she's already putting her shoes on. Juliette and Shelby do the same. Once outside they see Scott, Auggie, David, and Ezra already heading toward the source of the noise. Kids from other groups are also looking around. Suddenly an ear-splitting siren is heard. Shelby starts running. The other kids follow. Suddenly they see Sophie crying on Frank's shoulder and Peter bent over someone.  
  
Shelby: What's going on, Peter?  
Peter: (in a hoarse voice) Go back to bed, Shelby.  
Shelby: No. Not until I know what's going on.  
Daisy: It's Lizard, isn't it?  
Sophie cries harder. Shelby runs up to Peter and gasps.  
Shelby: All that blood. omg.  
Frank grabs Shelby and pulls her away.  
Frank: Go back to your dorms, all of you. NOW!  
Slowly all the kids except for the cliffhangers have left.   
Frank: You all go as well.  
Auggie: We're not going. We're staying.  
Scott: Ya, we're staying.  
Frank begins to respond but the ambulance pulls up. The paramedics get out and put Lizard on a gurney.   
Paramedic: (to the other paramedic) She's lost a lot of blood. Weak pulse. Alright, let's go.  
Peter: I'm riding with her. (jumps into the ambulance.)  
Shelby: I want to go, too.  
Sophie: We'll all go. C'mon.  
  
I love suspense… :P 


	14. dreamer... part 14

At the hospital…  
The kids are all sitting in chairs with worried looks on their face. Peter is talking quietly to Sophie, who just keeps shaking her head. A man walks in and they all stand up at once.  
Peter: Doctor?  
Doctor: I'm Lizard's doctor, could I talk to you?  
Peter: Yes. Sure. Stay here kids.  
Sophie: I'm coming too.  
  
Away from the kids…  
Doctor: Lizard has been beaten very very badly. There was some internal bleeding, but we were able to fix that. She lost a lot of blood, that's why she passed out. We gave her some more blood. She has three broken ribs. Her body is bruised all over and she has a concussion.   
Peter: Is she going to live?  
Doctor: Absolutely, she can go home tomorrow. But I'm more worried about mental stability rather than her physical stability. She has old scars all over her body. This isn't the first time she's been beaten this bad. We called and she has had five other visits to hospitals in New York.   
Sophie started crying.  
Sophie: Oh god. Poor Lizard.   
Peter: Five? No one told us. It's not in our records.  
Doctor: Right now she's sleeping. She won't talk when she's awake.   
Peter: Can we visit her.  
Doctor: Sure. It might help her pull through this.  
  
The kids were all looking at Peter expectantly. Their faces got more and more somber as they saw Sophie was crying.  
Shelby: What's wrong?   
Daisy: Is Lizard ok?  
Peter: (choked up) Yeah. She's gonna live.  
David: Then why are you crying?  
Sophie: (trying to regain her composure) Umm…apparently this wasn't the first time she's gotten hurt.  
Ezra: Are you saying that guy hurt her before and you still let him take her out?  
Peter: We had no knowledge of those other visits to the hospital. It's not in her file.  
Auggie: Other visits? As in more that just one?  
Scott: How many? Tell me.  
Peter: (quietly) Five.  
Juliette gasped.  
Shelby: We want to visit her. Now. She's going to need us.  
Sophie: She's not talking right now.  
Shelby: I don't care.  
Peter: Ok. Let's go.  
  
In Lizard's room…  
Lizard is staring at a wall in front of her. She hasn't blinked or moved since she got there. Peter, Sophie, and the cliffhangers walk in. The doctor walks in as well.  
Doctor: Oh Lizard, you're awake. Look your friends have come to visit you.  
Peter: Hey, Lizard, how are you?  
No response from Lizard.  
Sophie: We heard you weren't talking so we just came in to say hello.  
David: And we hope you get better soon.  
Sophie: So we'll see you tomorrow. We all love you, Lizard. I hope you remember that.  
Everybody but Shelby, Daisy, and Peter leave.  
Peter: Only a few minutes, girls. I'll be waiting outside.  
Peter exits.  
Shelby: We know you're not talking, so we don't expect anything.  
Daisy: But we thought we'd just hang out with you for a while.  
Shelby: Plus the whole TV in the room.  
Daisy: Oh yes. I'd forgotten about that. Where's the control?  
Shelby pulled up two chairs, while Daisy searched for the control.  
Daisy: Aha! The magic control!  
Daisy turned the TV on low and sat down beside Shelby and Lizard. For a while nobody said anything. Peter walked in.  
Peter: Ok, girls. We'd better let Lizard get some rest.  
Shelby: (turning to Lizard) Lizard, you can't let him break you down. You're stronger than he is.  
Daisy: Don't let him win.  
Shelby and Daisy started to walk away. Lizard caught their hands. They looked at her. She looked at them. She blinked and smiled.  
  
I'm on a roll... expect more soon! review review! :P 


	15. dreamer... part 15

36 hours later…  
Lizard has been brought back to Mt. Horizon.  
  
In the girls dorm. All the girls except for Lizard are at lunch. Peter walks in to talk to Lizard. She is laying propped up by pillows on her bed.  
Peter: Hey Lizard. Your grandmother will be here in a couple of days, she couldn't get out of London any earlier. Your therapist should be here tomorrow.   
Lizard: ok.   
Peter: Do you want to talk about anything?  
Lizard: no.  
Peter: Well you know where to find me if you do, right?  
Lizard: yes.  
Peter: ok. Sophie should be here later on. If you need anything, just yell. Ok?  
Lizard: ok.  
Peter exits. Lizard sighs. She throws her covers back. She's dressed in a hospital nightgown. Her legs have black bruises all over them. She sighs again. Slowly she stands up, wincing slightly at the pain from the cut on her stomach and her broken ribs. She digs through her bag, pulling out a shirt and some cargo pants. Carefully she puts them on. Pulling out socks, she digs for her sneakers. Her ankle isn't swollen anymore. Lizard notes that her ankle doesn't hurt half as much now that her stomach was sliced open. Trouble walks over to her, wagging his tail.   
Lizard: Please don't look at me like that, Trouble. I know what he did was wrong but I can't tell. Family secrets are suppose to stay secret. Like Uncle Mike said, if I didn't do anything wrong, he wouldn't treat me so badly. (stares at Trouble) Oh come on, let's go for a walk.  
  
Peter: The doctor let me look at a copy of Lizard's past visits to the hospitals in New York.   
Sophie: And?  
Peter: Her injuries were twice as bad as they were this time.  
Sophie: Why didn't someone investigate them?  
Peter: Apparently her grandmother stepped in and stopped the investigations into her son's treatment of Lizard.  
Sophie: The grandmother knew? Does Lizard know that her grandmother knew what Mike was doing?  
Peter: Probably. Lizard also denied that her uncle was doing anything. So there was no case.  
Sophie: Do you think she's going to deny it this time?  
Peter: I don't see why she wouldn't. Didn't she tell you that family secrets were meant to be secrets? I'd say there was a lot of pressure to keep quiet.  
Sophie: But you see the way she's reacting. Silence, not eating, isolating herself, all signs that she's about to break.  
Peter: True. I hate to see her break. I think it's going to be tough on her.  
Sophie: I think it has to happen. But we'll be there for her.  
Peter: (smiling) Yes we will. (leans in and kisses her.)  
Sophie: What was that for?  
Peter: Just wanted to tell you that I loved you.  
Sophie: (kissing him back) I love you, too.   
  
Daisy, David, Ezra, Auggie, Scott, and Juliette are sitting at a picnic table. Shelby walks up to them.  
Shelby: Hey, have you seen Lizard? She's not in her room.  
Daisy: No. I didn't even know she could walk.  
David: It's not like she broke her legs or anything.   
Auggie: Yeah she just got beat nearly to death.  
David: All I'm saying is that it's probably not that serious for Lizard.  
Scott: Why would you say that? Getting beat up is a pretty serious thing.  
David: You heard Peter, it's not like it's the first time. I bet she's fine in a couple of days.  
Daisy: I think she's heading for a self-destruct. A meltdown.  
Scott: I think so too.  
Shelby: I know how she feels.  
Daisy put her hand on Shelby's shoulder and gave an encouraging nod.  
Shelby: it was like this denial that I was clinging to, just disappeared. The mask I was wearing crumbled and I was exposed. It hurt so bad and I couldn't stand it. And I broke down. And I think it's going to happen to Lizard.  
  
Later on…  
Sophie: Nobody knows where Lizard is. You don't think she ran again?   
Peter: There's no way. Her injuries are too bad and she knows that.  
Sophie: So where is she?  
Peter: I don't know but we need to find her.  
  
Lizard is sitting in a clearing on a large rock. The lake is behind her. She and Trouble are playing fetch.  
Lizard: Go on, go get the stick!  
Trouble chases after the stick and brings it back to her.  
Lizard: that's a good dog.   
Trouble starts barking and jumping around.  
Lizard: Ok ok.   
Lizard grabs a stick and throws it. Trouble bounds after it.  
  
Peter, Sophie, Auggie and Shelby are searching for Lizard. They all freeze when they hear Trouble barking.  
Sophie: C'mon let's go find her.   
Peter: I can't believe she ran off.  
Auggie: You can't believe she wouldn't break the rules? We are talking about Lizard!  
Peter: Well when you put it that way.  
Shelby: (laughs) Let's go find her. 


End file.
